


Worship

by fieryhotaru



Series: Worship [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnymund is worshipping Jack's perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW, pointless, plot-less sex. Bunny is simply worshipping Jack’s beauty.

Bunnymund had enough. Jack was pissing him off lately and he’d had it. The Pooka had the winter spirit naked and bound by the wrists with the rope thrown over a strong tree branch and tied around the tree trunk at the other end. The kid was also gagged with a ball gag he just happened to have. Jack’s staff was far away from him as he hung uncomfortably by his wrists, the balls of his feet barely touching the ground. It was nighttime in the Warren and Jack’s pale skin glowed brightly in the moonlight, and his eyes glittered with confusion at his mate.

What had Jack Frost done to make Bunny so mad? Well, you see… sometimes the boy was just too cute. Sometimes he’s too beautiful. Sometimes… too much fun. The boy was simply too perfect, and that was angering E. Aster Bunnymund.

“Aw, don’t give me that look, mate. I’m not gonna hurt you.” The rabbit took off his wrist guards while circling his lover. “Nah, in fact, just the opposite.” He slowly stepped up to the winter spirit from behind, gently putting his furry arms around that lithe waist. “I’m gonna worship you, love.” He whispered in his ear. Jack shivered and moaned behind the gag, his body already becoming excited.

“Ya smell amazin’, Jack.” Bunny took a long whiff of Jack’s snow-white hair, the follicles tickling his nose. “Like mint, vanilla, winter… and _me_.” He grinned, licking the back of his lover’s ear. “Remember, my scent is on you, mate. That means you’re _mine_.” He sucked on that ear, and Jack groaned again. “Ya also smell like sex. You get randy for only me, yeah?” Jack vigorously nodded. “Good boy.”

The Pooka ran his paws up the boy’s sides and up his bound arms, feeling how soft that pale skin was; as soft and as white as snow. He licked the back of Jack’s neck with his hot tongue as his paws slid back down the arms and around to his chest, finding hardened nipples and gave them a squeeze. “Mph!” Jack let out another muffled yelp, his usually cool body becoming warmer by the second. Bunny circled the nubs with his claws and pressed on them with his thumbs. His fuzzy lips kissed the spirit’s shoulder and armpit, lightly biting the skin from time to time. The kisses on the body were growing more feverish as he sucked, licked and bit every inch of the kid’s back. “Mmm… mmnnn…!”

“Absolutely gorgeous skin… too gorgeous.” Bunny said, looking over his work. Other than his bites, there were no unsightly marks, hair or scars on this flesh. He turned Jack to face him, seeing the same to be true on the front side, too. “Flawless.” Jack blushed furiously, embarrassed of being stared at so intently by fiery green eyes. The boy’s nipples were slightly bruised, drool was escaping his gagged mouth, and his blue eyes shimmered with tears.

“Oi mate, why you cryin’?” Bunny wiped those pretty eyes with his thumbs. “I’m the one that should be cryin’… seein’ someone so beautiful…” The rabbit leaned down and swiped his tongue over the ball gag, making Jack shiver again. “I don’t think ya get it, Jack. If only ya could see yourself through my eyes… how beautiful ya are.” He kissed Jack’s eyelids, the whiskers tickling his cherubic face.

“Mmm…” Jack shifted a bit, swinging forward and pushing his hips towards his mate. He was weeping because his erection was still untouched and throbbing.

“You’re leakin’ already?” Bunny got on his knees, delicately wrapping his paw around Jack’s cock, making him moan in satisfaction. “That’s good, love. I’m glad I can still excite ya.” He stroked the winter spirit while he kissed his abdomen, flicking his tongue in that cute belly button. Then the rabbit continued to suck on slightly rounded hips and down to lovely thighs, biting the tender skin while rubbing his thumb across the head of the boy’s penis.

“MMMMPH!” Jack was desperately pushing against Bunny’s masterful touches, wanting more still. His arms were long since sore and tired but he was able to ignore it as long as his lover touched him. He heard the sexy Australian snicker before he felt a hot mouth around one of his testicles, roughly sucking on it. “HMMMPH!” He threw his head back, getting awfully close to coming.

“Look at me, Jack.” Bunny said, but the kid didn’t do it. “Look at me with those big, pretty blue eyes while you come in my mouth.” And so Jack looked at him. He looked in searing emerald eyes, felt that hot, buck-toothed mouth wrap around his dick, and he came, feeling that throat swallow it all. Bunny stood, looking at his perfect mate, observing all the bite and suction marks he made, his saliva drying to porcelain skin. Jack’s chest heaved, desperate for more oxygen than his nose could provide. “You’ve been such a good boy, love. I’ll reward ya.” The Pooka turned Jack around and unclasped the gag, taking it with him as he went to fetch the lube that was placed nearby.

“Ah… hah…” Jack gasped for air, trying to adjust his arms to take some of the numbness away. Bunnymund got the lube and came back to his lover, once more breathless from the beauty of this winter spirit. Seeing his perfectly symmetrical face without the gag made him fall in love all over again. He lovingly licked the temporary marks left by the gag’s strap, and then licked the drool off Jack’s chin. “Bun… mmm…” Jack was silenced again, this time by a flat tongue and fuzzy lips devouring his mouth. The rabbit had pulled him in close and was giving him one of the deepest kisses he’d ever received, swelling up those pretty lips even more. The boy could feel the burning heat of Bunny’s aching erection on his stomach, making his own dick twitch awake.

“Goddammit, Jack…” Bunny said, dropping to his knees again and turning the kid around so that tight ass was in his face. “What ya do to me… it’s just not fair.” He grabbed those cheeks and pulled them apart. “Whenever I see your face, and you smile at me…” He swiped his tongue up Jack’s asshole and the spirit gasped. “When you fly around, throwing snowballs and laughing…” He licked it again, making it wetter. “What you do for the children, for the Guardians, for me…” He pushed his tongue inside, flicking it around as Jack cried in pleasure. “You’re just too perfect, ya damn whacker! And it gets to me cuz I feel…!” The Pooka felt tears come to his eyes. He growled in anger at himself, wrapping his arms around Jack’s thighs and nuzzling his face on the boy’s left cheek, trying so hard to not let the tears escape. “Cuz I feel like… like I don’t deserve you.” When Jack heard that, his eyes widened in shock. “What could I have possibly done… to deserve someone like you? Someone so perfect… sometimes I just need to tie ya up and take ya, just like this! I can’t stand it! I can’t stand you… or myself… I love you too much, Jack!”

“Bunny…” Jack finally spoke, and the rabbit stopped talking and perked up his ears. “I feel the same way about you. You’re the one that’s too perfect, and _I_ don’t deserve _you.”_ Bunnymund turned Jack around to look up at his face, seeing an icy tear roll down his cheek. “I love you too, Bunny. Don’t think you’re the only one who feels so strongly about this.”

“Oh Moon, Jack…” Bunny finally let some tears fall from his green eyes. “Don’t say such rubbish.” He joked, putting some lube on his fingers.

“Oh right, you’re one to…” Jack stopped when he felt two fingers drive inside him. _“Fuck!”_ The Pooka put a leg over his shoulder so the spirit could get loose easier. He twisted and scissored his digits quickly while simultaneously lubing up his length. “You’re such a… fucking idiot, Bunny… nnngh…” Jack moaned and writhed in his binds. “I worship you, too! Everything you are… so sexy, and strong, and caring… how much you love Easter… and me… it aches, Bunny!”

“Jack…” Bunnymund was speechless. Now that he understood Jack’s feelings, he didn’t feel so strange about his own. They felt the same for _each other._ And they needed to prove it right now. The rabbit turned Jack around once more, lining himself up to the winter spirit’s ass. “I ache for you, too.” He thrust the head of his hot cock inside Jack’s entrance.

“Oh god…!” Jack felt strong paws grip his hips and a long and thick cock slowly but steadily entering his body. “Yes, Bunny, yes! Keep going…!” Their hips met and their breathing momentarily stopped. More tears flowed down the boy’s cheeks, but they were more tears of pleasure than pain. “Oh shit… Bunny, fuck me!”

“It’ll be my honor, love.” Bunnymund started thrusting, feeling those walls squeeze around him each time he fully sheathed himself. He grunted and growled as he rammed himself inside. In turn, Jack screamed unintelligible words, the balls of his feet coming off the ground every time the rabbit thrust forward.

“H-Hey, wait…” Jack said before Bunny could speed up. “Gotta idea.” With his remaining strength, he pulled himself up on the rope and brought his feet up next to Bunny’s hips. “Get under me.” Bunny inched forward and leaned back, letting the boy rest his knees on his thighs and his feet on his hips. The Pooka liked where this was going, once again lining his penis up with Jack’s opening. “Can’t… hold myself up…” Jack let go of the rope and impaled himself on Bunny’s cock. “YAAAAHH!”

“Ah, FUCK yeah, Jack!” Bunnymund roared, getting his footing before grabbing his mate and bouncing him up and down on his dick while he thrust up to meet him. He never fucked Jack this hard before. He watched himself lift Jack up almost all the way before yanking him down, going balls deep into that perfect ass. He heard Jack’s wails of sheer pleasure and smelled the muskiness emanating from his skin. “Fuck… so… fuckin’ perfect, Jack…”

“Ooooo, Bunny… Aster…” Jack’s insides swelled and shivered and clenched, wanting more and more of that god-like sex. Finally, the rabbit hit the spot that made the boy’s vision blur and his mouth dry from gasping so hard. “Moon… _Aster…_ that… that’s… _fuck!”_ He could no longer speak in complete sentences.

“Gotcha, love.” Bunny licked his lips and continued to aim for Jack’s prostate again and again. Even though he was going so fast, every thrust was precise and felt so good… way too good. The winter spirit could feel the heat in his groin become stronger. His words became even more muddled and he could hear the thudding of his own heartbeat in his ears. “That’s it, Jack… come for me, ya beauty… while I come inside you…”

“Ah… aaahh… Aster… ASTEEEERRR…!” Jack screamed hoarsely, his seed spurting far and onto the grass. He saw white in his vision as Bunny came hard inside him, still thrusting while he did it, the liquid oozing from the boy’s entrance. “Aster… so… perfect…” Jack was completely spent, his muscles lax and his legs sliding off Bunny’s thighs.

“Oi, I gotcha, mate.” Bunny pulled out of his lover and rested him against his furry chest while he quickly untied his wrists. Jack could barely stand on his own, so the rabbit rested him against the tree and then sat beside him. “You alright?”

“Never been better.” Jack smiled lazily. “I love you.”

“I love ya too, Jack.” Bunnymund grinned in satisfaction, curling up beside his perfect mate.

“That was the best.” Jack said. “I’m so happy you think so highly about me.”

“That I do, love.”

“But… I don’t think you get how highly I think of you, Bunny.”

“I don’t?”

“So guess what?” Jack smirked, looking up at his surprised mate, who now had frost all in his fur. “Next time… it’s my turn.”


End file.
